4.11 Hüttenzauber
ist die elfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Locke findet heraus, wo Jacobs Hütte ist. Das Leben auf dem Frachter wird gefährlich. Handlung Rückblende thumb|200px|left|[[Emilys Mutter|Grossmutter Locke und ihre Tochter Emily Locke]] Das Lied "Everyday" von ertönt während ein Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer tanzt. Sie stellt sich vor den Spiegel um Lippenstift aufzutragen, als ihre Mutter den Raum betritt. Sie sprechen darüber, dass das Mädchen an dem Abend weggehen will. Die Mutter fragt, ob sie sich mit "ihm" treffe, dass er doppelt so alt sei und sie das nicht genehmige. Das Mädchen welches als Emily vorgestellt wird, erwidert, dass sie "ihn" liebt und rennt in den Regen hinaus, um ihrer Mutter zu entkommen und den mysteriösen Mann zu treffen. Als sie auf die Strasse läuft, wird sie von einem Auto angefahren. Emily wacht auf einer Liege auf, als sie durch die Gänge eines Krankenhauses in Tustin geschoben wird. Sie erzählt der Krankenschwester, dass sie fast im 6 Monat schwanger sei. Nach der Geburt erklärt die Hebamme ihr, dass das Kind ein Junge sei, es sich aber um eine Frühgeburt handelt und er deshalb vorübergehend in einem Brutkasten verwahrt werden muss. Bevor sie den Raum mit dem Baby verlässt, bittet Emily sie das Kind John zu nennen. thumb|200px|left|[[Richard Alpert nach Lockes Geburt]] Später, Emily und ihre Mutter stehen über einem Brutkasten mit dem kleinen John drin. Die Krankenschwester tritt hinzu und ist begeistert von der Tatsache, dass John das jüngste Frühchen ist, dass im Krankenhaus überlebt hat. Er hat Infektionen, eine Lungenentzündung, sowie andere Dinge ausgehalten und sie alle erfolgreich bekämpft. Emilys Mutter, Mrs. Locke scheint weniger begeistert von dieser Information. Beim Erwähnen, John heraus zu nehmen und Emily ihn halten zu lassen, ist Emily bestürzt von dieser Idee. Sie rennt schreiend aus dem Raum und sagt dass sie das nicht tun kann. Mrs Locke bleibt mit der Krankenschwester im Zimmer und fragt sie ohne eine Emotion, mit wem sie über eine Adoption sprechen kann. Bevor sie eine Antwort bekommt, sieht sie einen Mann der hinter dem Sichtfenster steht. Mrs. Locke wirkt beunruhigt ihn hier zu sehen. Die Krankenschwester fragt ob er der Vater des Babys sei und geht darauf ein, indem sie sagt, dass sie nicht weiß wer er ist. Das Gesicht des Mannes wird gezeigt um aufzudecken, dass es Richard Alpert ist. thumb|200px|left|[[Richard Alperts Objekte]] Der junge John spielt Backgammon im Wohnzimmer, als seine Schwester Melissa die Spielsteine vom Spielbrett schmeißt. Seine Pflegemutter schmipft mit ihr, bevor sie John erzählt, dass ein Mann da ist, der ihn sehen möchte und dass er sich von seiner besten Seite zeigen soll. Richard Alpert kommt ins Haus und setzt sich an den Tisch gegenüber von John. Er stellt sich vor als Richard und erzählt John, dass er eine Schule leitet, für Kinder die etwas besonderes sind und hat bestimmte Gründe zu glauben, dass er auch etwas besonderes ist. Richard fragt John ob es ihm etwas ausmacht, wenn er ihm ein paar Gegenstände zeigt. John schüttelt darauf den Kopf. Richard sieht auf einer Wand eine Zeichnung wo ein Mann auf dem Boden liegt, und von etwas Schwarzem das aus dem Boden schießt angegriffen wird. Dies ähnelt sehr stark dem Angriff des Rauch Monsters auf der Insel. Auf die Frage ob John das Bild gemahlt hat, nicht er. Beide gehen zu einem anderen Tisch hinüber und setzen sich nieder. Richard sagt John, er solle einen Blick auf ein paar Dinge werfen, über sie nachdenken und ihm sagen, welche bereits ihm gehören. Er legt auf den Tisch einen Baseballhandschuh, ein altes Buch mit dem Title "Buch der Gesetze", geschrieben in einer Art Hebräischen Schrift, einen gläsernen Behälter mit Sand, einen Kompass, ein Comicheft mit dem Title "Mystery Tales" und ein Messer.John schaut sich den Behälter mit dem Sand und den Kompass an. John schaut in Richtung dem Buch der Gesetze, wobei Richard hoffnungsvoll dreinschaut, stattdessen nimmt er sich das Messer. Richard scheint enttäuscht und wütend. Er fragt John ob er sicher ist und nachdem er nickt, ergreift Richard das Messer und die anderen Sachen vom Tisch. Er packt diese zurück in seine Tasche und steht auf. Die Pflegemutter betritt das Zimmer und fragt was John getan habe. Richard erwidert, dass John noch nicht bereit für seine Schule sei und geht aus dem Haus. Die Frau schimpft mit John und fragt ihn was er gemacht hat und schaut dabei niedergeschlagen. thumb|200px|right|[[Locke als Teenager]] Teenager Locke, nun ein Schüler der High School , klopft wild von innen an eine Spinttür, um heraus gelassen zu werden. Ein Lehrer öffnet die Tür und alle anderen Schüler lachen ihn aus, als er heraus kommt. Der Lehrer empfiehlt ihm mit ihm zum Büro der Krankenschwester zu gehen, da seine Lippe blutet. Später sitzen die beiden zusammen in einem Büro, wo John sagt dass er nicht darüber reden möchte, was ihm passiert sei, trotz Nachbohrens des Lehrers. Der Lehrer erzählt John dass er einen Anruf aus Portland bekommen hat, im Interesse der Mittelos Laboratories, welche mit Chemie und neuen Technologien arbeiten. Als er erwähnt, dass er mit Dr. Alpert geredet habe, schaut John ihn an. Der Lehrer erzählt ihm, dass Mittelos junge, gescheite Köpfe sucht und sie John in ihrem Sommercamp haben wollen. Als Locke fragt, woher sie von ihm wüssten, nimmt der Lehrer an, dass sie einen Vertreter zu der Wissenschaftsmesse geschickt haben müssten, an der John das Model einer Insel präsentiert hat. John regt sich auf und sagt dem Lehrer, dass er kein Wissenschaftler sei, sondern der Typ der Interesse an Sport und Autos hat. Der Lehrer sagt ihm freundlich, dass selbst wenn er mehr wie die beliebten Jungs sein wolle, es ihm einfach nicht entspricht. Er sagt, dass John einfach kein Superheld sein kann, worauf Locke sagt "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!" Er gibt ihm die Broschüre zurück und geht raus. thumb|200px|left|[[Matthew Abaddon trifft John Locke]] In einem Rehazentrum kämpft der erwachsene Locke damit, das Gehen mit Hilfe einer Physiotherapie wieder zu erlangen. Der Trainer lobt Lockes gute Arbeit, beendet die Sitzung und winkt einen Pfleger herbei um einen Rollstuhl zu bringen. Der Pfleger hilft Locke in den Rollstuhl, schiebt ihn in Richtung Aufzug und spricht mit ihm. Es wird klar das es sich um Matthew Abaddon handelt. Dieser sagt John, dass das Überleben eines Sturzes aus dem 8. Stock ein Wunder sei und schlägt ihm einen Walkabout vor, um zu erfahren wer er wirklich ist. Außerdem sei Abaddon „viel mehr als nur ein Pfleger“ und drängt John weiter dazu den Walkabout zu gehen, während er entschlossen sagt, dass Locke ihm bei einem Wiedersehen etwas schuldig sein würde. Im Dschungel thumb|200px|left|[[Locke trifft Horace Goodspeed]] Hurley, Locke und Ben schlagen ihr Lager im Dschungel auf, um dort zu übernachten. Am nächsten Morgen wird Locke von dem Klang einer Axt geweckt. Er folgt dem Klang und findet einen Mann ihn Dharma Klamotten der am Baumfällen ist. Locke fragte ihn, wer er ist, und er antwortet, dass er Horace wäre, und er baue einen Unterschlupf für seine Frau. Ausserdem braucht auch er mal eine Pause von der DI. Als Horace Lockes verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, fragt er ihn, ob dass was er sagt überhaupt Sinn ergibt. Als Locke das verneint, lächelt Horace kurz und sagt, während ihm Blut aus der Nase läuft: "It is probably because i`ve been dead for twelve years." (Das ist wahrscheinlich, weil ich seit 12 Jahren Tod bin.). Horace sagt John, dass er ihn finden muss um auch Jacob zu finden. Komischerweise fängt Horace an, den selben Baum, den er zuvor schonmal gefällt hat wieder zu fällen. Horace wiederholt dabei verschiedene Sätze, und fällt ein und den selben Baum zum dritten mal. John wacht dann wirklich auf, merkt dass er nur geträumt hat. Ben schaut ihm beim aufwachen zu, und sagt zu ihm: "I used to have dreams" (Ich habe früher auch geträumt.). thumb|200px|right|[[Ben Locke und Hurley am Massengrab]] Locke führt Hurley zu dem Massengrab und verrät dabei, dass Ben ungefähr 100 Leute der DHARMA Initiative getötet hat, was Ben nicht kommentiert. Locke wühlt zwischen den Leichen herum, liest dabei die Namen auf den Overalls, bis er Horaces verrotteten Körper findet. Er öffnet die Tasche des Overalls und findet Blaupausen einer Hütte und eine Karte, die zu ihr führt. Locke bietet Hurley an zum Strand zurückzukehren, allerdings erst bei Nacht und alleine. Stattdessen bleibt Hurley bei ihnen und Ben lobt Lockes Begabung Hurleys Wahl erzwungen zu haben. thumb|200px|left|[[Christian Shephard in Jacobs Hütte]] Obwohl Ben an ihrer Fähigkeit die Hütte zu finden zweifelt, findet Hurley sie. Locke entzündet eine Lampe und betritt sie allein und lässt Ben und Hurley draußen warten. In der Hütte sieht Locke die schemenhafte Figur von Christian Shephard in der Ecke sitzend, welcher sich selbst als Christian vorstellt und sagt, dass er für Jacob spreche. Christian bestätigt nochmals Lockes Ahnung, dass er die Hütte gefunden hat, da er auserwählt sei und sagt ihm, sich keine Sorgen um Claire zu machen, welche sich zurückgelehnt auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke der Hütte befindet, ohne Aaron, aber trotzdem entspannt und locker wirkend. Christian sagt, dass die Leute vom Frachter zurückkommen und befiehlt Locke die eine Frage zu stellen, die wirklich zählt. Locke fragt daraufhin wie er die Insel retten kann. Bevor John aus der Hütte heraustritt, teilt sich Hurley draußen einen Apollo Riegel mit Ben. Ben fragt John, ob er weiß was sie als nächstes tun sollen worauf Locke antwortet: „Wir sollen die Insel verschieben“. Auf dem Frachter Keamy und sein Team landen auf dem Frachter. Desmond bemerkt, dass ihre Wunden nicht von Schüssen verursacht wurden und fragt sich, woher sie stammen. Sayid ist sich sicher, dass Keamys Leute dafür sorgen werden, dass dies, wenn sie auf die Insel zurückkehren, nicht noch einmal geschieht. Kapitän Gault bringt Keamy zu dem Brigg, in dem Michael an ein Rohr gefesselt ist. Keamy kickt gegen ein in der Nähe stehendes Bett, so dass es auf Michaels Füße fällt und ihn vor Schmerz schreien lässt. Er fragt Michael, ob er seinen Namen kenne und, als Michael dies bejaht hat, ob Michael Ben diesen verraten habe. Als Micheal auch das zugiebt, zieht Keamy seine Waffe, hält sie an seinen Kopf und zieht den Abzug. Da nichts passiert, startet er einen neuen Versuch, der ebenfalls misslingt. Als Keamy seine Waffen nachladen möchte, erklärt ihm der Kapitän, dass er ihn nicht töten dürfe, da Michael der einzige sei, der die Maschinen reparieren könne, weil er sie schließlich auch sabotiert habe. Frustriert schlägt Keamy in Michaels Gesicht. Kurze Zeit später geht Keamy zu Kapitän Gault und verlangt den Schlüssel. Als ihm dieser verweigert wird, beschafft er ihn sich gewaltsam. Der Kapitän weist darauf hin, dass es zwei Schlüssel gebe, damit sie beide den Safe gemeinsam öffnen. Keamy erwidert, dass er doch anwesend sei. Keamy entnimmt dem Safe eine rote Mappe und bezeichnet es auf Gaults Fragen hin als zweites Protokoll, in dem stehe, wohin Ben gehe, wenn sie die Insel abfackeln. Der Kapitän macht deutlich, dass er damit nicht einverstanden ist, woraufhin Keamy seine Waffe zieht, sie mit den Worten "Reparier meine Waffe" übergiebt und den Raum verlässt.thumb|200px|right|[[Sayid auf dem Zodiac]] Kapitän Gault geht zu Desmond und Sayid und sagt dem Wache stehenden Omar, dass Keamy ihn in der Waffenkammer brauche. Omar entgegnet, dass er sie nicht aus den Augen lassen soll, worauf der Kapitän antwortet, er beobachte sie jetzt weiter. Omar geht, während er nach seinem Telefon greift. Gault sagt Desmond und Sayid, dass sie sich in einer Vorratskammer unter der Abzugsrinne verstecken sollen. Sayid fragt, ob Michael tot sei, was der Kapitän verneint und das der Grund sei, warum sie sich verstecken müssen. Im Hintergrund kann man Ray erkennen. Sayid fragt nach dem Beiboot des Frachters, als er sagt, der einzige Weg ihre Leben zu retten ist, ihre Leute von der Insel auf das Boot zu holen. Michael liegt mit blutiger Lippe auf dem Boden eines Raumes auf dem Frachter. Frank hilft ihm hoch und fragt Michael, warum er ihm nicht gesagt habe, dass er ein Überlebender des Flug 815 sei, da er einer der wenigen Leute war die ihm geglaubt hätten. Michael erzählt Frank, dass das inszenierte Wrack seines Auftraggebers der Grund dafür sei, was ebenso Frank für eine Verschwörung hält. Michale bittet ihn Keamy nicht zurück auf die Insel zu bringen und sagt: „Er wird jeden umbringen … jeden.“ Als Michael und Frank den Raum verlassen, bemerken sie Keamy am Ende des Ganges, der ein Gerät an seinem Arm befestigt hat. Keamy bemerkt sie ebenfalls und Omar knallt die Tür zu. thumb|left|200px|[[Keamy zeigt die Vorrichtung auf seinem Arm]] Später fangen Keamy und seine Männer an den Helikopter zu beladen. Omar erzählt Doc Ray, dass sie eine Nachricht von der Insel erhalten haben, die lautete, der Doc wäre tot, was Ray ziemlich verwirrt, da er der Doktor ist. Frank weigert sich Keamy und sein Team zur Insel zu bringen. Keamy reagiert darauf, indem er Doc Rays Kehle aufschlitzt und ihn über Bord wirft. Er fragt Frank nochmals, dieser weigert sich aber immer noch. Ein Schuss ertönt und Gault erscheint, unter der Angabe, dass er Keamys Waffe repariert habe. Keamy zeigt Gault das Gerät an seinem Arm und als dieser fragt wofür es sei, schießt ihm Keamy mitten ins Herz. Gault fällt tot um und Desmond eilt aus seinem Versteck. Keamy fragt Frank nochmals und diesmal gibt dieser nach. Am Strand thumb|200px|right|[[Jack findet das Satellitentelefon]] In der Küche des Strand-Camps genießt Jack etwas zu Essen, als Juliet auftaucht und ihn dafür beschimpft dass er so früh nach seiner Operation schon auf den Beinen ist und draußen herumläuft. Jack grinst und sagt dass er hungrig sei. Juliet entgegnet fröhlich, das Ärzte immer die schlimmsten Patienten seien. Im selben Moment ertönt das Geräusch eines Helikopters. Das gesamte Camp rennt an das Ufer um zu sehen, dass der Hubschrauber des Frachters direkt über sie hinweg fliegt. Während sie ihm fassungslos und schockiert hinterher starren wird ein Bündeln aus dem Helikopter geworfen. Jack läuft zu dem Bündel herüber, öffnet es und findet ein neues Satellitentelefon, welches den Helikopter auf seinem Bildschirm verfolgt. Daraufhin sagt Jack: „Ich glaube sie wollen, dass wir ihnen folgen“. Wissenswertes und ein Bild von Sir Richard Francis Burton]] Allgemein * Dies ist die erste Episode seit ( ausgenommen ) in der eine übliche Rückblende vorkommt die vor dem Absturz spielt. * Im Spind des Teenagers Locke sind ein Geronimo Jackson Poster und ein Foto von zu sehen. * In Lockes Traum erwähnt Horace Goodspeed, das er seit 12 Jahren tot ist. Das datiert den Tag der Säuberung auf den 19. Dezember 1992 (Bens Geburtstag). * Ben und Hurley teilen sich einen Apollo Riegel während sie darauf warten, dass Locke aus der Hütte kommt. * Christian, der gewöhnlich im Anzug auftritt, trägt Kleidung die aussieht wie die der Anderen oder Jacob. *Das zweite Protokoll, das Keamy aus dem Safe nimmt hat auf den Seiten und auf dem Cover DHARMA Symbole. Produktionsnotizen * Charlotte, Daniel, Miles, und Sawyer erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * Kate, Sun und Jin erscheinen haben jedoch keine Sprechrolle. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Die Single von Buddy Holly's "Everyday" wurde im Juli des Jahres 1957 veröffentlicht, ein Jahr nach Locke's Geburtsdatum dem 30, Mai 1956. Somit wäre es unmöglich für Emily diesen Song an dem Tag von Johns Geburts zu hören. Wiederkehrende Themen *Lockes Auge wird zweimal gezeigt. *Keamy tötet Captain Gault und Ray. *Keamy versucht Michael zu töten, doch die Waffe funktioniert nicht. *Lockes Mutter kriegt ein Kind. *Locke ist eine Frühgeburt. *Locke wird um 23:42 Uhr geboren. *Locke übersteht viele Krankheiten als Kleinkind. *Locke hat schon als Kind eine Begabung für Backgammon. *Lockes Mutter hat Probleme mit ihrer Mutter. *Es regnet als Emily aus dem Haus eilt, und angefahren wird. *Die Frachterbesatzung hört den Funkspruch, in dem es heißt, daß die Leiche des Doktors angeschwemmt wurde, bevor er auf dem Schiff getötet wird. *Michael wird irgendwo unter Deck gefangengehalten. *Kapitän Gault sagt, daß er Keamy erzählen wird, daß Sayid das Boot gestohlen hat. *Der junge Locke behauptet, daß Wissenschaft garnichts lösen könnte. *Horace Goodspeed erscheint Locke im Traum. *Locke wird von Richard ein Wiedergeburtstest gegeben. *Ben erzählt Locke, dass er früher auch oft in Träumen Antworten gefunden hat *Richard Alpert beobachtet John und kontaktiert ihn in unterschiedlichen Abschnitten seines Lebens. Trotzdem scheint er wie üblich nicht zu altern. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Lapidus erwähnt Mayhew sei gestorben, ein Verweis auf Peter Mayhew, der Chewbacca gespielt hat. * : Als Locke Goodspeed trifft, fällt dieser gerade einen Baum. Ähnlich einer Szene aus Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen, in der Captain Picard im Nexus auf Captain Kirk trifft, als dieser Holz fällt. * Der Test, den Richard Alpert dem jungen Locke unterzieht ähnelt sehr stark dem Ritual im tibetischen Buddhismus in dem die Wiedergeburt eines bekräftigt wird . * Der junge Locke spielt Backgammon.'' * : Als die Krankenschwestern Emilys frühgeborenes Baby herausschieben, schreit sie heraus: „Sein Name ist Johannes (engl. John)!“, ein Zitat aus Lukas 1,63, als Elisabet Johannes den Täufer zur Welt bringt. * Richard Alpert zeigt dem jungen Locke Ausgabe #40 von , welche im April 1956 veröffentlicht wurde. Auf dem Cover steht: "What was the Secret of the Mysterious Hidden Land?" („Was war das Geheimnis der mysteriösen und versteckten Insel? )" und „Does it Pay to Ignore the Voice of Warning?" („Lohnt es sich die Stimme der Warnung zu ignorieren?“). * Lied „Everyday“ ist in der ersten Rückblende zu hören. Buddy Holly ist ein berühmtes Opfer eines Flugzeugabsturzes. * : Man sieht Horace Goodspeed, wie er immer wieder einen Baum fällt, der danach wieder erscheint. Dieser Prozess scheint sich in einer Endlosschleife zu wiederholen. Dies hat einen Bezug zu dem Mythos des Sisyphus, der als eine Bestrafung der Götter einen Stein einen Berg hinaufrollt, der, wenn er oben ist wieder hinunterrollt, um danach erneut hinaufgerollt zu werden. * : Richard Alperts Text "Ich bin Richard, John. Ich leite eine Schule für Kinder, die ... sehr speziell sind und ich habe Gründe, zu glauben, dass du einer dieser Kinder sein könntest." ist fast Wort für Wort von der bekannten Textzeile von Charles Xavier (Professor X) übernommen, die bei der Rekrutierung von jungen Mutanten ausgesprochen wird. Literarische Methoden * Richard Alpert ist anwesend als Locke geboren wird, und versucht ihn als Mitglied der Anderen zu rekrutieren. * Locke erklärt Hurley das sie einen Boxenstopp einlegen werden und bringt ihn tätsächlich zu einer Grube. (Anmerkung: Die Ironie geht bei der Übersetzung verloren. Erklärung "Pit Stop = Boxenstopp" und Pit = Grube). * Locke sagt "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann" (Orig.: "Don't tell me, what I can't do!") * Locke wählt das Messer. Analyse der Handlungstränge * Hurley fragt Ben "Ich dachte du wärst der Anführer" (Orig.: "I thought you were the leader"), und Ben antwortet "Nicht Immer" (Orig.: "Not always". Referenzen zu Episoden auf dem Handbuch ist das selbe wie auf der Parka in ]] * Das DHARMA Logo auf dem Handbuch welches Keamy aus dem Safe entnimmt ist das selbe Logo welches auf der Parka in Tunesien, Bens Brust zierte. * Keamy's Waffe klemmt als er versucht Michael zu erschießen. * Omar erzählt Ray über einen Morsecode den er von Daniel Faraday erhalten habe, die die Ankunft des Doktors am Strand beschreibt. * Matthew Abaddon möchte das Locke an dem "Walkabout" teilnimmt. * Ein unbekannter Charakter legt Musik ein. * Die wahre Geschichte über Johns Geburt ist enthüllt. Emily ist auf dem Weg zu einem unbekannten älteren Mann, denn sie nach ihrer Aussage, liebt. Emily erzählte John das er "etwas besonderes" sei, und keinen Vater habe weil er eine 'Unbefleckte Empfängnis' sei. * John wird von Richard Alpert besucht der vor hat ihn für Mittelos Laboratories zu rekrutieren. * Sowie Juliet, versteht auch John nicht, warum "Mittelos" an ihm interessiert ist. * Das Massengrab wird wieder aufgesucht. * Einer der Gegenstände die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt ist ein Kompass ähnlich dem den Locke Sayid während Staffel 1 übergibt. * Einer der Gegenstände die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt ist das Buch der Gesetze (Orig.: 'Book of Laws'). Eko erzählte einmal Locke die Geschichte von "Joschija" und dem Buch der Gesetze, das während dessen Herrschaft gefunden wurde, bevor sie das fehlende Teil des Orientierungsvideos in einer ausgehöhlten Bibel finden. * Einer der Gegenstände die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt ist ein Messer ähnlich dem welches Ben im gab um seinen Vater zu töten. . * Nach einem Autounfall, bringt Emily Locke (Initialen: EL) ihren Sohn John 3 Monate zu früh auf die Welt. Als der Neugeborene Locke von seiner Mutter entfernt wird schreit Emily "Sein Name ist John! Nenn' ihn John" (Orig.: "His name is John! Call him John!"). Später in der Episode trifft John, während eines Traumes, auf Horace Goodspeed, der John erklärt wie er Jacobs Hütte finden kann. Johns Geburt ähnelt sehr der Geburtsgeschichte von Ben aus : Am Strassenrand in der Nähe von Portland , bringt Emily Linus (Initialen: EL) ihren Sohn Ben 2 Monate zu früh auf die Welt. Kurz bevor sie verblutet, sind ihre letzten Worte "Nenn' ihn Benjamin" (Orig.: "Call him Benjamin"). Roger Linus hielt ein Fahrzeug an welches von Horace Goodspeed gefahren wurde, der dann ihn und seinen Sohn Ben mit auf die Insel bringt. Offene Fragen Rückblende *Warum denkt Richard, dass Locke etwas Besonderes ist? **Haben die Parallelen zwischen Lockes und Bens Lebensläufen etwas damit zu tun? **Welche Dinge gehörten Locke schon vorher? ** Wenn es sich bei dem Test tatsächlich um eine Wiedergeburtsprüfung handelte - wer sollte da wiedergeboren worden sein? **Warum wollte man Locke für das Mittelos Bioscience Science Camp engagieren? *Was passierte während Abbadon's walkabout? *Altert Richard nicht? Auf der Insel * Was ist das für ein Gerät an Keamys Arm? * Wie soll Locke die Insel "bewegen"? * Wo ist Jacob und warum sind Christian und Claire in der Hütte? ** Ist Claire tot oder lebt sie noch? * Wo würde Ben sich verstecken, wie Keamy es auf den Frachter sagt? ** Welches Buch hält Keamy in der Hand, bevor sie den Frachter verlassen? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links *ABC Medianet Press Release (04/21/08): Press Release Category:Episoden Category:Staffel 4